Talking
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Arthur Kirkland no era la persona mas sociable del mundo. Sobretodo si tomábamos en cuenta su incapacidad para mantener un conversación sin recurrir al sarcasmo. O que la mayoría de las veces terminaba insultando a su interlocutor. Tampoco ayudaba que estuviese enamorado de su hermano mayor. Y mucho menos ese estúpido y extraño anuncio que comenzó a perseguirlo por todos lados.
_**Prólogo**_

 _Arthur Kirkland no era la persona más sociable que existía sobre la faz de la tierra_.

Sobre todo si tomábamos en cuenta su incapacidad para mantener un conversación sin tener que recurrir al sarcasmo. O el hecho de que la mayoría de las veces terminaba insultando a su interlocutor. Tampoco ayudaba su carácter cínico, huraño y un tanto rebelde.

Además de ser el menor de cinco hermanos, peor aún, si estos solo se dedicaban a hacer su existencia más miserable. Esto provocaba que tuviese que estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo, sin que pudiera mostrar sus pensamientos o emociones de forma abierta. Por desgracia, había aprendido por las malas, que cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera siempre seria usada en su contra.

Fue entonces que descubrió un maravilloso mundo a través de los libros. Aprendió que podía creer, soñar y crear sus propios mundos. A través de sus escritos expresaba todo lo que sentía sin temor a ser juzgado. Descubrió que no necesitaba hablar con otras personas para sentirse feliz, que sus únicos compañeros serían los libros y que ellos no lo criticarían, ni lo abandonarían nunca.

Comenzó a aislarse de los demás y a estar en su propio mundo. Él era feliz, viviendo a su modo, pero no era posible que siguiese así. Tenía, o más bien debía, convivir con otras personas. No podía estar completamente solo. _Nadie_ _puede_.

Entonces pues, comenzó su martirio. No entendía porque tenía que hablar, que compartir su mundo con otros.

 _¿Acaso no podían dejarlo en paz? O al menos no obligarlo a mantener estúpidas e inútiles conversaciones. Lo odiaba._

Si tenía que definirlo mejor, podría decirse que era alguien prefería el silencio a una conversación.

En definitiva, un ermitaño social. Aunque tampoco era del todo cierto, pues podía jactarse de tener un par de amigos en la universidad. El simplemente creía que se expresaba mejor escribiendo que hablando. _Definitivamente era mucho mejor así._

Suspiró resignado, acomodándose su bufanda en el cuello, mientras se removía en su banca. A este paso no lograría nada bueno. Ponerse a pensar sobre su incapacidad para hablar con otras personas, que realmente no creía que fuese tal cosa. Si no más bien que era alguien tímido. Si, eso era. Porque comenzar una conversación con un completo desconocido no era la cosa más fácil del mundo. La gente estaba loca si pensaba lo contrario.

Sacudió su cabeza, ahuyentando esos pensamientos. No era momento de ponerse a divagar sobre sí mismo. Se suponía que había ido hasta ese parque para poder encontrar inspiración escribir un relato que debía entregar en clase. Tenía que concentrarse de una buena vez. Nunca había fallado en alguna tarea y esta no sería la primera vez. Porque a pesar de todo, amaba escribir sobre todas las cosas. Era algo que lo calmaba y lo hacía sentir mejor.

Garabateó un par de líneas más sobre su libreta, jugueteando con su pluma, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Pero por más que se devanaba los sesos en busca de una buena idea, no conseguía concretarla. Bufó molesto, al darse cuenta de que no conseguiría nada de esa forma. Arrancó la página con furia, aplastándola hasta convertirla en una bola de papel, que se limitó a botar en el cesto que se encontraba cerca de él. Cerró su libreta y la guardo en su mochila. Se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento, cruzándose de brazos y limitándose a observar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

De pronto, sintió como un par de copos de nieve caían sobre su cabeza. Genial. ¿Acaso su suerte no podía ser peor? A este paso no lograría llegar a casa sin terminar cubierto de nieve. Ni pensar en el resfriado que pescaría si no se daba prisa. Resignado, tomó sus cosas, preparándose para correr hasta su hogar. En ese instante, sintió que algo lo protegía de la nieve. Alzó su mirada, para toparse con un par de orbes olivo, que lo miraban fijamente.

—G-Glen… —tartamudeó Arthur sorprendido, intentando ocultar el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas—. ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

—Tan mala memoria tienes que ya no recuerdas que este parque queda en mi camino a casa —respondió el mayor, provocándolo—. Me imaginaba que estarías aquí y supuse que no tendrías ningún paraguas para regresar a casa —agregó a modo de explicación— ¿O me equivoco?

—No necesito que te preocupes demasiado por mí, _hermanito_ —contestó el inglés molesto, escupiendo la última palabra con cinismo—. Puedo cuidarme solo, gracias —término de decir, levantándose de la banca y empezando a caminar sin esperar al otro.

—Si de cualquier forma vas a ir por el mismo camino que yo, no creo que haya ningún problema en ir juntos —lo siguió el galés, poniéndose a la par de él y cubriendo a ambos con la sombrilla.

—Tsk... Como quieras... —refunfuño el menor sin voltear a verlo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por un par de calles. El menor no podía dejar de maldecir su suerte ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser él? ¿Es que acaso al universo le gustaba conspirar en su contra? De cualquier forma, no había mucho que pudiese hacer al respecto. Glen era su hermano. _Vivian juntos, no podía tratar de evitarlo todo el tiempo_. Aunque ese era el problema, que no podía estar a solas con él. Al menos en casa tenia a sus otros ( _molestos_ ) hermanos correteando alrededor de ellos y era más fácil evitar momentos como este. No es que odiase estar cerca de él, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Disfrutaba su compañía, poseían algunos intereses en común y podría decir que era el que mejor lo trataba de todos sus hermanos. Desde pequeño, el galés había sido el único que no lo maltrataba.

Antes solían pasar mucho tiempo platicando juntos. Pero de repente un día, Glen comenzó a alejarse cada vez más de él, volviéndose más inexpresivo con todos. Su relación se volvió más fría, hasta que dejaron de hablarse por un tiempo. _Eso era lo que más le había dolido_. Ahora las cosas parecían haber mejorado un poco, pues volvían a tener conversaciones más seguidas, compartiendo sus intereses.

Sin embargo, las cosas nunca serian iguales por un simple detalle: _estaba enamorado de su hermano_. Sabía que no era correcto. Muchas veces había tratado de converse a si mismo de que solo era admiración lo que sentía. Pero por más que lo intento, fue inútil negarlo. Estaba consciente de que nunca seria correspondido, que el mayor solo lo veía como un hermano pequeño, tal vez eso fuera lo mejor para ambos. Aunque no por ello era menos doloroso. Trataba de fingir, de no pensar en ello, de verlo solo como un hermano, de no hacerse ilusiones. Pero a pesar de eso, no lograba sacar ese sentimiento de su mente. _A este paso terminaría volviéndose loco._

—Arthur... —escuchó que su hermano lo llamaba, acercando un poco su rostro al suyo, examinándolo atentamente— ¿Estas bien? Pareces un poco pálido...

—S-Si, estoy bien... —le respondió, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón ante la cercanía del contrario— C-Creo que es por el frio... tal vez deberíamos darnos prisa antes de que baje más la temperatura...

—Supongo que tienes razón —se encogió de hombros el mayor, apartándose de él— .Tengo que recoger un pedido en esa librería —dijo señalando a una que se encontraba a un par de locales—. ¿Prefieres irte a casa con la sombrilla o me esperarías un momento? Solo tardaré un par de minutos.

—Si no vas a tardarte mucho, puedo esperarte afuera —contestó con rapidez el rubio.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres entrar? —inquirió el galés— Tal vez puedas calentarte un poco adentro...

—No hay problema... caminaré un poco alrededor de aquí y ya verás que no sentiré nada de frio... —balbuceó arrebatándole la sombrilla y avanzando un par de pasos— Tú ve por tus cosas...

—Entonces está bien. No tardaré mucho ¿de acuerdo? —le hizo una seña con la mano para que no se alejara mucho, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la librería.

Una vez que su hermano hubo entrado en el lugar, el de ojos esmeralda lanzo un gruñido de impotencia, queriéndose dar de topes contra el pavimento. _Bloody hell! ¿Es que acaso no podía ser más estúpido?_ Había tenido una oportunidad para irse y la había desaprovechado. Respondió por impulso, cavando su propia tumba. Ahora debía pasar más tiempo junto a él. _God!_ Eso no podía ser peor. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Tal vez si daba un par de vueltas alrededor del lugar conseguiría tranquilizarse un poco y poner en orden sus ideas.

O al menos eso creía hasta que vio _ese_ anuncio.

"Si tienes pocos amigos, que inclusive los dedos de las manos te sobran para contarlos. Si eres tan patético para mantener conversiones o si ni siquiera puedes estar cerca de otras personas. Definitivamente, eres un ermitaño social o un rechazado por la sociedad. Pero no te preocupes, tenemos la solución perfecta para ti….

 _Talking!_

O si solo eres una persona perfectamente normal y solo quieres conocer nuevas amistades Este es el lugar para ti."

 _Fuck. Sin duda el mundo se había vuelto loco._


End file.
